criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Cally
Jackson Gordon Cally, a.k.a. "The Grandfather," is a psychopathic cult leader and proxy killer who appears in the Season One episode "The Tribe". Background Cally was born sometime in 1974. He spent most of his childhood moving from foster home to foster home and has an IQ of 189. He spent his life surviving by use of his cunning and winning personality. When he was eighteen, he spent 22 months in prison for auto theft. While there, he found religion and preached to his fellow inmates. At one point, when another inmate threatened him, he convinced his cellmate, a mass murderer, to beat him to death. After his release, Cally studied Native American culture at different universities. He later formed a cult in Terra Mesa, New Mexico, loosely based on Native American beliefs, although his motive was to create a war between Caucasians and Native Americans in a scheme similar to Charles Manson's Helter Skelter plan. Being the leader, he was called "Grandfather" by the members of his cult. The Tribe Cally has the cult members attack a group of students, killing them using old Native American war rituals. When the attack doesn't create the impact he hoped for, he has them kill the head of an organization (called the American Defense Unit) and his family. When that doesn't work either, he tries to stage an ADU attack on a Native American school by having the cult members steal a collection of firearms and kill all the students and teachers there. Hotch and a local reservation police officer, John Blackwolf, has already brought them to safety and are able to silently knock out three out of six attackers. The fourth attacker is stabbed by Blackwolf, the fifth is shot and killed by Hotch, and the sixth surrenders to them. By the end of the episode, Cally and the remainder of his cult are arrested by local police. Profile The leader of the cult is a sociopathic underachiever and a highly-intelligent male between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. He would have had an extremely abusive childhood, would have a record for petty crimes such as drug possession and theft, and would have studied Native American culture, as well as other religions, extensively. Like all cult leaders, he would be able to profile and read people so he could gain their trust and then easily manipulate and brainwash them once he had them in his grasp. Real-Life Comparison In the episode, Cally and his tribe were compared to Charles Manson and his "family" - Both were racial cults who planned to start a race war between Caucasians and an ethnic minority group (in Manson's case blacks, in Cally's case Native Americans). The kind of crime scenes Cally's cult leaves behind is also similar to those of the Manson Family since both killed most of their victims by stabbing them. Both cults also resided in a desert. Known Victims All of the following were victims by proxy *Unspecified date in 1992 or 1993: Unnamed convict *2006: **March 5: Five college students : ***Ingrid Grieson's unnamed boyfriend ***Four unnamed others **March 7: Six killed in the Minton residence massacre. They are: ***The unnamed police officer watching the family ***The Minton family ****Roy Minton ****The unnamed mother ****Three unnamed daughters **March 8: The attack at the Native American school: ***Numerous unnamed teachers and students ***John Blackwolf ***Aaron Hotchner Appearances *Season One **"The Tribe" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Season One Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Narcissists Category:Sociopaths